Have We Met?
by DaBuddha
Summary: The Teen Titans have been torn apart by an evil and very trying villain. But now they're all attending the same college! Rated T for mild language. RobStar and BBxRae fluff. Better than it sounds! R&R First fanfic. Please be nice! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, **_**lupine-eyes, **_**I love you. I just couldn't remember their names and you told me!! 333 Thank you! This is going to be my second time re-posting the fanfic, but it's only my first one, so bear with me!**

**And it might suck for a while, but oh well. Notes: For all of the people out there who don't know the team's real names: Richard Grayson Robin, Kori Starfire, Victor Cyborg, and Garfield Beast Boy. Raven is just plain old Raven. And my favorite angst-y character.**

**Enjoy!**

**DaBuddha**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not nor wish to own Teen Titans. It is copy written by DC Comics and Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 1

**(A/N: There are going to be POVs from EVERYBODY on the team and maybe some staff members from the school.)**

**Richard's POV**

I am stuck with two of the most annoying people on the PLANET! How do I possibly know this? The last half hour with the empty brains has been a disaster! First, we get lost on our way to the dorms. How hard is it to find the stupid college dorms?? They're on Math Ave. (I know, retarded, right?) and we even got MAPS of the place! I'm gonna just drop you down into the situation.

"Oh my God! Just give me the damn map!" I snapped at Garfield, my clear blue eyes boring holes into the side of his head as I grabbed for the already crumpled piece of paper. He held it away from me. His gloved finger traced Literature Street and Historical Rd. before ending up on Math Ave. again. We were on the other side of the campus at Stories Street. _Gah,_ I thought, completely annoyed with my companions.

"Just follow me," Victor said.

"We are _not_ following you! Why don't we follow the intelligent one with the -" I snatched the map from Garfield – "MAP! You haven't listened to me _once_ yet!" I snapped. I was on the edge of my _very __**last **__**nerve!**_ I couldn't take it any longer!

"Wow… Somebody's just a bit peeved," Garfield said, eyeing me as If I were crazy.

"Ya think?" I snapped.

After about 15 minutes of my glowering at them both, Victor said smugly, "Looks like we're here," as we passed Math Ave. I frowned as I looked up. It looks like we had found the dorms after all. I was still glowering as we walked inside.

--

When I got over my annoyance with the two idiots, I started to unpack my clothes. Then I recalled that I wanted to get my classes schedule ASAP and get to the cafeteria. I was starving! I took my I Pod off and said to the two guys, "Hey guys. The new and improved -" they looked at me – "way of unpacking. Dump all of your crap on your bed!" I turned my suitcase upside down and let all my belongings fall on the mattress. I stared at my work proudly before turning to look at Garfield and Victor. They looked at each other, shrugged, and followed suit. We would put our stuff away later. But for right now, I wanted to get to the café!

--

**Kori's POV**

I was driving in my 1960's purple Chevy van to the College. When I pulled into the parking lot, the first thing I noticed was all of the bustling students in their different attires. There were girls in pink V-Necks, girls in grey hoodies or really baggy cargo pants, boys in plaid shirts with slicked hair and glasses, but the group I really noticed were 3 boys standing out front arguing, their heads hovering above map. A boy with black hair (that's all I could see, as his back was turned to me) was the shortest one was tugging on a tall African American's sleeve, yelling at him, and pointing off in some direction.

Said African American was looking down on him as if he was a little child and he was smirking. Another figure on the right of the Boy With Black Hair (BWBH) was tracing his finger on the map. The BWBH turned towards him and I gasped. He had the most beautiful clear blue eyes I have ever seen in my entire life! They were like liquid, but they were angry. I made up my mind: he was the most attractive being on campus. As I sat there, gaping at them, they moved on.

A honking horn of the car behind me woke me of my trance. _Oops,_ I thought, pressing into gas again. As soon as I found a parking lot, I grabbed my bags and headed for the office.

**Raven's POV**

_This is pointless,_ I thought as I stood in front of the main office's desk. The secretary was getting out several different brochures on school activities. _Listen lady! I don't need to damned brochures!_ I was about to say, but held back. It would be rude. She was just trying to help anyway.

"Here you are, Raven," the secretary, Ms. Jordan, by the looks of her plaque on the desk, said as she handed me 5 different brochures. "We have acting, singing, sports, math team to compete in the state-wide competitions, and after-and-before hours reading and writing, if you are interested in that field."

"Er… thanks, Ms. Jordan," I muttered as I took the friendly and bright brochures and shoved them in my black messenger bag.

"Is there anything else I could assist you with?" Ms. Jordan asked, shuffling through papers next to her monitor.

"Yeah, a map of the campus would be great," I answered, fiddling with a piece of my black hair. **(A/N: Yes, in my fanfic, her hair is black… for about five chapters maybe. I don't know yet.)**

"Yes, of course! Here you are dear! Campus dorms are this way, the café is this way, and classes are in that general direction." Ms. J. was pointing to a much larger map of the campus stapled to the wall with a stick.

"Y-Yeah, thanks. Good bye, Ms. Jordan," I said, turning to the way out. A very beautiful girl with orange hair and ivory skin walked in.

"Hello!" she said to the secretary. She was trying to get her bags in through the door, though one was stuck. I held back a laugh.

"Here, let me help you with that," I told her, reaching for her stuck pink bag. (Pink, ugh.) When I got close to her, I felt a tingle go through my body. (No, not in THAT way, you perverts!) "Uh, have we met?" I asked her, my face forming a confused look.

"Um, I don't… think so," she replied, her face as confused as mine felt.

"Huh…" I said. "Anyway, I can help you with your bags if you want. Here, let me take these." I gestured to her 2 bags she had shoved under her arm.

"Thank you, friend," she gasped, handing me her cases. I set them on the floor of the office and reaching for the one she had tucked around the door.

"How did you manage that?" I asked, eyeing her work of art.

"I honestly don't know," she replied. I walked outside into the chilly morning air and held up the big roller, shifting it so that it would go through the door.

"Thanks, again," she said, chuckling. "I'm Kori."

"Raven." I held out my hand for her to shake. Instead, she looked shocked. She shrugged and gave me a hug. "Uh," I gasped.

"Well then, Raven. Coffee later today?" she asked.

"Sure. Bye, Kori." And I left that warm office to get into my black Mercedes Benz.

**Somewhere in Los Angeles**

"Dammit!" The anonymous figure paced in front of his large monitor that was hanging on the wall. "They have met! I cannot have this happen! This small immature group has stopped every villain they've encountered! If I let this go on, they will soon all meet and the revolution of villains will never be complete! I have to-to stop them!"

As he strode in his large room, a tall man with a British accent and silver hair framing his young beautiful features emerged from the dark. "Sir? What should I do now?" he asked his "master" or "creator".

"Make sure they are drawn apart from each other! Use whatever methods you must, Eirian! Anything!"

**(A/N: It's not Slade. It's a villain I made up. A villain with a speech issue. When he said, "I have to-to stop them!" he was stammering… It's a habit. And Eirian is supposed to be a sexy henchman. ;D)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Garfield's POV**

_Dude…_ I thought. _The chicks. Oh my God!_ They were _**so**_ hot! I stood, gaping, in the College Café across campus from our dorms. I slowly pulled my hood from over my head, letting my blonde hair fall in front of my eyes. We had just stepped through the door, and already I spotted 3 hawt chicks I would ask to date. I was their charmer: short, blonde, good looking, and so flippin' funny. At least I thought so.

The brunette with the nice fitting Abercrombie & Fitch shirt and plaid capris, the tall blonde in the purple V-Neck and flared black pants, the redhead with the plaid button up and bleached jeans… And… Oh my God, she's cute… The black haired chick sitting alone in the corner. She had on a black long sleeve that really brought out her curves… And the black pants were so long they went way past her ankles… **(A/N: I know, not his type really… But oh well…)**

I was brought back to reality as Victor hit me across the head. "Ouch!"

"Man, I thought you were dead for a second. Richard is long gone. Let's get the food and hit the chairs," he told me.

"Thank you for that information, Victor," I growled. "Food sounds great, though." My mood abruptly brightened.

"Salad and soda. Yum," Cyborg noted sarcastically. "You keep that diet up, you'll _stay_ short! I on the other hand I am tall and muscular _because_ of the four basic food groups. _You need meat, vegan._"

"Blah blah blah… I can't hear you," I muttered under my breath, as I stalked towards the salad bar. I kept checking back at the Hot Goth. She had on black lipstick and thick eyeliner. She kept checking her watch… Humph. Must already have been hooked up. Damn… Her pale features looked annoyed. Then a tall orange haired girl with stunning green eyes sat down hurriedly across from her.

_Wow, she's totally Richad's type,_ I thought with a smug smile. **(A/N: I really need to work on BB's POV. It just doesn't sound like him. But I'm lazy and I don't feel like going back and fixing it.)**

So I grabbed my meal and walked toward their table, confidence growing in each step. "Hello, ladies," I said, sitting down with a flourish.

**Raven's POV**

_Wtf?_ I thought, raising an eyebrow at the munchkin that just sat down. _Wtf is he doing here?_

"Hello, friend!" Kori said, giving him a friendly hug.

"Quite the friendly one there," he gasped.

She giggled and I muttered, "Very," before raising my voice a little and telling Munchkin Blonde, "What the hell are you doing here, squirt?"

He looked hurt, but I didn't care. "I am in fact sitting here to charm you ladies," he said, jiggling his eyebrows and pushing his hair back. It fell back over his eyes and he frowned.

I snorted. "_Charm? Us? _Good luck with that, squirt." Kori was placing a spoonful of broth into her mouth and I crunched down on my lettuce. "It's good to see someone besides me and Kori here has a healthy diet," I muttered, after swallowing my lettuce, and eyeing his salad.

"What's your name, Quiet and Brooding?" he asked me, leaning on the table.

"Raven," I stated simply. "Yours?" He seemed shocked to hear my name.

**Garfield's POV**

_Raven? _I thought. _Holy crap… That sounds really familiar._

**Raven's POV**

"Garfield," he responded.

"Oh, like that fat orange tabby I've read about in those comics!" Kori squealed.

"Yeah. That." Garfield frowned.

"Hey man! We were lookin' for you!" a voice boomed. I looked up in surprise and saw a tall African American and another shortie walk up to the table. "Girls? For this long? I'm impressed, Garfield," the tall African said. Garfield frowned.

"Garfield, I promise you if you go missing again, I will shoot you," the black haired short one shouted, pointing a finger at Garfield accusingly. "I promise."

**Kori's POV**

_Oh no… _I realized who I was staring at. It was that group from before. I gasped when I noticed the BWBH (Boy With Black Hair)… I quickly looked down and sipped my broth again. My face flushed. I heard him say, ""Garfield, I promise you if you go missing again, I will shoot you. I promise." He seemed stern. Like a leader of the group…

I looked up as they sat down and asked the BWBH, "Hello, friend! What is your name?" He looked at me and…

**Richard's POV**

I felt like I'd seen her before. She was the most beautiful girl ever. Tall, elegant… Love at first sight. I leaned on the table in her direction and replied, "Richard. What's yours?" She flushed crimson and I smiled a little.

"Kori," she replied.

I looked at the other girl. I took in her appearance: dark, Goth, quiet. I looked up as Garfield started talking.

"Kori," he said, looking at her, "this is Victor, and Victor, this is Kori." He was gesturing to them as he said their names. "Victor and Richard, this is Raven, dudes."

_Raven? _I thought, jolting up straight. _Why does that sound so familiar?_

**Victor's POV (Finally!)**

I jolted upright and thought, _Raven? Jeez, she sounds familiar. _I looked at her closer, and noticed she _looked_ familiar, too. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey guys. As he said, I'm Victor," I said, putting a hand on my chest. Then I leaned down next to the girls and whispered, "But I'm warning you, it doesn't take long to figure out that Garfield'll crack the worst jokes." Apparently he heard that.

"Hey, dude! Not cool! My jokes are totally awesome! Just watch and learn," he said, punching me and getting up. Garfield walked over to a table crowded by girls and you could hear him say, "Hello ladies." Then he went back to regular volume. I couldn't hear just what he said, but I have a pretty good idea because the next thing that happened was the girls all frowned at him. A few of them giggled, but then they all stalked off. His frame sagged as they did and he came back to sit down and start eating again. As soon as he sat, I snickered. Then Richard did. Then Kori tried to hide her smile, but couldn't and burst out laughing. I joined in and so did Richard. Raven cracked a smile.

"Man, that was good!" I snorted.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Marvelous!"

"Nice job, Garfield," Raven said.

**That mysterious place in Los Angeles again**

"NO!" the figure slammed his fist against the screen. "This – This cannot happen! I need to see what Eirian does, and if his ideas don't work, I'll bring them here… AND MEMORY WIPE THEM AGAIN! I swear to God I will!" He kicked his metal statue across the room and it slammed into the wall, breaking into a thousand small pieces. "None of them will be able to fight me off when the time comes to fight them… They are – are too weak. And If I have to, I will kill them so that they may never rejoin again.

"Everyone seems to remember slightly at Raven's name…" He pulled out his gadget. He had taken their Teen Titan communicators from them and he and Eirian had one each while he burned the rest. "Eirian!"

"Yes?" came the calm reply as Eirian's face appeared in the mini screen.

"I need you to focus on the dark Goth. She is your main target. If anyone fully remembers even the tiniest sliver of information of their past, kill them," he ordered. "This is strict. Use _anything_ you can… Any methods! They cannot – cannot me – meet!" And he slammed his communicator, or rather their communicator, shut and rubbed his temples.

"It's not easy being evil," he muttered, heaving into his chair. He flicked on his TV and turned to the news.

"_Some college students at Jump City University are saying they have seen these faces before. They are saying that they look like the former group known as the Teen Titans! Here's Anny Marksman with more news."_

_"Thank you, China. I'm here at the Jump City University, standing with a group of teens and adults who say they've seen these faces before."_ A clip of the group at the Café eating lunch appeared.

_"I swear, they look exactly the same! The dark brooding Goth is Raven and the tall African American looks like Cyborg. I don't know what happened, or if they got plastic surgery or what... All I know is that they are either back or… IT'S THE FREAKING TEEN TITANS, EVERYONE!!" _A blonde with a turtle neck and gloves told the camera.

_"Alright then,"_ China chuckled as Anny pushed the interviewer away from the screen. _"It looks like they're well set in their thoughts. Very confident there. If you have any more news on this mysterious group, we're happy to hear more. In further news-"_

The villain sat there, mouth agape. He very slowly got up, calmly flicked the Television off, and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

"NO!! Dammit!" he screamed. "They will die!"

**Wow some anger issues. Thanks for reading. Please review. Bye!**

**DaBuddha**


End file.
